


I JUMPED OVER THE MOON

by humidnights



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidnights/pseuds/humidnights
Summary: “it’s fucking depressing, death is, this moment is the last, we lived life to the fullest we made mistakes but that’s how life is.”it doesn't get worse but it doesn't get better





	

_no other road, no other way_

_no day but today_

 

she dies hours later. it isn’t over after that.

it’s like an ending to a beginning of something new.

surprise, roger doesn’t get his life together all at once.

none of them do.

it’s _roger_ that wakes up _mark_ when he starts screaming.

benny comes around more often, he helps with business. and getting drunk.

sometimes maureen screams --

“what the _FUCK DO YOU MEAN DEATH ISN’T THE END_

_\--”_

she sobs for hours as joanne holds her.

the stand at the gravestone,

(thomas b collins)

“are you okay?”

(all the voices sound the same at this point; they blur together and become one big muddled mess of feelings and colors and sounds and oh god collins is in the ground)

“you’re gonna be paying for everyone, you know.”

mark hears himself say this.

benny closes his eyes, and lets a hand rest on mark’s shoulder.

he walks away in silent agreement of this fact.

maureen’s holding his hand. joanne hugs him from behind. roger seems like nothing could pry him from away.

“it’s fucking depressing, death is, this moment is the last, we lived life to the fullest we made _mistakes_ but that’s how life is.”

maureen and joanne get married. for real.

mark lives with them and still screams in his sleep.

maureen and joanne welcome him happily in their hearts and their home.

mark accepts.

 

_thank god this moment is not the last_

_(it is and that’s okay)_

_there’s only us_

_(and the memory of them)_

_there’s only this_

_(it fills you up with warmth even on days you are icy cold)_

_forget, regret_

_(not a single moment, not a single smile or look or shouting or even the blood and the death, the crying)_

_or life is yours to miss_

_(YOU HAVEN’T MISSED A SINGLE MOMENT YOU ARE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU ARE AND EVERYTHING YOU WILL BE)_


End file.
